


Supermom

by whomii2



Category: DCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki was Superman's mom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Brief fics related to the idea that Loki was actually Superman's mom. May take bits and pieces from a variety of sources, although most influenced by Smallville and the Marvel movies. Obviously not canon compliant with anything.

From time to time Loki felt the need to flee Asgard and its stifling attitude to spend time in a place more accepting of his interests and more open to change.

So at one point he found himself on the planet Krypton, in the female form of the scientist “Lara.” He reveled in the chance to pursue knowledge with other like-minded individuals, one scientist in particular, and so eventually finding himself marrying into the amusingly appropriate house of “El”

The marriage was a happy one, and eventually led to “Lara” carrying a child. While Krypton's advances in sciences had led to the use of incubator chambers for reproduction, Loki insisted on a more traditional method. While the Asgardians referred to Loki as “Mother of Monsters” as a means of mockery, Loki himself viewed his status as “mother” to be one of his greatest accomplishments, and was loath to abandon any part of it.

In this case however his choice had unforeseen consequences. Had his magic and his health not been so compromised by what turned out to be a difficult pregnancy (it had been several centuries since his last child), Loki might have been able to prevent the eventual destruction of his temporary home. As it was, he was only able to ensure the safe departure of his newborn child and his own escape following the death of his husband. Loki was unwilling to risk what Odin might do to another child of his, so he could not take his son with him but only ensure that the infant found refuge on a planet who's yellow sun would unlock his greatest potential.

Like all of Loki's offspring, this child proved to be exceptional. But although he was the product of two great minds, his son instead seemed more inclined toward his Uncle Thor's path of playing the hero, solving problems most often by brute strength rather than guile (perhaps there was something in the air of Midgard?). But Loki would never disdain one of his children simply because they showed interests other than his own. And his son's actions had a useful benefit: as one of Earth's mightiest heroes (if not the mightiest!) there was no way that Odin could act against him despite his parentage. 

So the way was clear for Loki to attempt to reestablish a relationship with his youngest child....


	2. Fortress

In his guise as Lara, it was easy for Loki to gain access to his estranged son's Fortress. Loki could have teleported inside and used his magic to disable any counter measures, but he was feeling nostalgic and felt it would be more appropriate to greet his long lost son in the form in which he had given birth. Contemplating the seemingly endless expanse of snow from the crystalline structure of his son's home away from home, Loki mused that perhaps Kal-El had inherited just a smidgeon of his Frost Giant heritage.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reveals Lara's true identity

To say that Superman was surprised to find “Lara” in his Fortress was an understatement. He had been alerted to the presence of an intruder, and had sped to investigate. The revelation of “Lara's” true identity was an even greater surprise, and one that did not seem particularly welcome. But Loki's son for some strange reason seemed to take after his oafish Uncle Thor, despite the lack of any blood relationship. Fortunately long centuries with Thor had allowed Loki to discern all of his Brother's weaknesses, and those same weaknesses were present in Loki's son. While unhappy with the revelation of his true parentage, Kal was unable to sustain his anger. Like his uncle, Kal was helpless in the face of a maiden's tears, particularly a mother. The fact that in this case Loki-as-Lara's tears of loss and heartbreak were sincere made them all the more powerful.


	4. Home Cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Martha

Superman wasn't sure what to think. He had been surprised to find Lara live and in the flesh in his Fortress of Solitude. He was even more surprised when Lara revealed herself to be Loki, and most shocked to learn that this was supposedly no trick on the Super-villains part, but that the Liesmith really claimed to be Clark's biological mother. Clark was skeptical, but heard the other out as he explained the circumstances of his birth, why he was sent to Earth in a lifepod, and why Loki felt that he could not safely make contact with his son until now. It was a lot to take in, and Clark needed some time to come to grips with this revelation. Loki nodded his head sadly, saying that he hoped that they would be able to talk again sometime in the near future before vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

Clark wasn't sure if what he had heard could possibly be true. But there was perhaps one person who might be able to verify at least part of the story. They didn't often fight together, but of course everyone knew the location of the Avengers' tower in New York. Superman flew to their landing pad on the roof, and politely enquired if Thor was in residence. The Asgardian bounded outside a short time later, greeting Superman with a hearty hand shake and asking if he would like to spar. Superman declined, stating that he had come following a recent encounter with Loki. Thor looked concerned, and asked if his brother was alright. Reassured as to his brother's health, Thor then hoped that he had not caused the other hero too much trouble. Superman said no, and that he only wanted to clarify a few things that came up during the encounter. Thor looked grave when he found out the subject in question was Loki's children. He didn't go into much detail, but looked ashamed as he confirmed the sad fates that had befallen most of them. He said sadly that Odin had not always been the best father, and had treated Loki and his children too harshly. He lamented that he himself had not always been the best brother, and that if he had taken Loki's side back then his brother might never have fallen into his current wickedness.

Superman took Thor's belief that there was still good in Loki to heart. That it only needed someone to be able to reach him through his pain and despair to draw him back to the light. Loki had always been a bit of a troublemaker, but his truly destructive urges had come only after breaking when his life became too painful. Clark wanted to reach out to the other man, but wasn't sure how. Fortunately Martha came to his rescue, when she asked Clark to invite him for dinner. Clark had told her that he had reconnected with his birth mother. Martha had immediately wanted to meet the woman. Clark had hesitantly informed her that his mother was only sometimes a woman, and was most-times the male supervillain Loki. Martha had paused for only a moment before saying that she would still like to meet Clark's biological parent.

Loki was honored by Martha's invitation and dithered about trying to decide what to wear. At first he thought of going as Lara Jor-El, but finally decided it would be best if he went in his Aesir form. It might not be his natural form, but it was the one he was most used to and the one he often thought of as his true self, Jotun by birth or not. He wanted to honor Kal's adoptive mother by being as truthful with her as he could.

Although they had indoctrinated his son with their quaint human notions of morality, it was also clear that Kal's adoptive parents had provided the boy with love and care and sheltered and protected him from a world in which he was intrinsically different. Loki felt a pang wondering how his own life would have gone if he had been found by such parents.

He nervously followed his son up to the front door of the little yellow house, and was graciously welcomed inside by Mrs Kent. Martha thanked him for the flowers and wine he had brought as gifts, and asked him to take a seat at the table while she got the food. As they made small talk over dinner, Loki decided that he liked Martha —her gentle, caring nature hid a will of steel. She reminded Loki a lot of Frigga. 

After dinner they retired to the living room, where the topic of conversation turned to one dear to the hearts of Loki and Martha—Clark. Loki laughed and Clark blushed as Martha told story after story of Clark's mishaps growing up. To his great embarrassment, she even brought out pictures from when he was a child.

Clark had always wondered why his biological parents had sent him away. Wondered if they had ever loved him. Meeting Jor-El's hologram had done little to sooth his doubts. The man had seemed clinical and detached and Clark wondered if Kryptonians were even capable of emotions. Loki was another story entirely. No one would ever call the trickster god calm or detached! Loki had earnestly assured Clark that he had loved and wanted him, and that only fear over what Clark's grandfather might do to him had kept him away all this time. Of course he might be lying, and all of this might be some trick or elaborate ruse to worm his way into Superman's confidence. But seeing his intensity as he slowly took in each picture in Clark's baby book, the way he softly stroked the lock of hair fastened to one page, and the way he soaked up all of Martha's stories of Clark when he was a child were all evidence that this was the real thing, that Loki had sought him out simply from a desire to see his son again. Eventually Loki returned the favor and all three of them had tears in their eyes as he quietly recounted the first time he had held Kal-El in his arms following his birth. Something eased in Clark's chest at this evidence that his birth mother had really wanted and loved him.


	5. Catching up

After that first family dinner Martha and Loki continued to get together to chat over tea or lunch.

Martha was relieved to be able to unburden herself of some of her worries over Clark's superhero activities. She was also glad to finally have a chance to share some of the more unusual stories from Clark's early childhood that she had been forced to keep to herself in order to protect her son:

*The time toddler Clark picked up a tractor in order to retrieve the ball that had rolled under it

*The time young Clark sneezed and knocked over the scarecrow and several rows of corn

*The difficulties of fetching a floating baby down from the ceiling and trying to keep him in his crib for a nap

Loki soaked up all these stories like a thirsty sponge, treasuring every glimpse he had of his son's childhood. 

Clark wasn't sure how he felt about a supervillain striking up a friendship with his mother, although Loki was always on his best behavior whenever he visited Martha.

Clark would fly out to the farm to find his two “mothers” sharing tea and cookies at the kitchen table, laughing or crying together depending on the nature of Martha's reminiscence. But when Clark entered the room they would both turn to him with matching smiles and eyes full of loving adoration, so that any objections Clark might have went unspoken. 

It wasn't like either of them was likely to listen to Clark anyway.


	6. Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki drops in to check up on Clark and his friends

During one of their frequent get togethers Martha confessed to how worried she was about the long hours Clark had been forced to put in as Superman with the Justice League recently. It seemed every time you turned on the news or read the paper there was another story of how Superman had swooped in to rescue someone from criminals, super villains, or a natural disaster. She worried about what sort of toll all of this was taking on her son. Physically he was probably fine, but emotionally? Martha and the farm were the place Clark went to relax and be himself, not play the role of “superhero” or “reporter.” Where he could pour out his troubles to a sympathetic ear and be comforted by his mother after the horrors he might see while trying to save lives. But Clark had been so busy that he had been unable to visit her in Smallville, and yet with all of his recent activity it would seem that now would be a time when he would need the chance to decompress the most. 

Loki reassured Martha that he had access to the Watchtower and could go and check up on their son (he might not have **permission** to visit the Watchtower but he certainly had access). He would deliver Martha's well wishes and ensure that Clark was not overextending himself. While Loki could (and had) entered the Watchtower unseen he thought it prudent to make a more polite entrance in this situation. He wanted time to talk with his son and he also wanted to meet his son's friends (and determine that his sons playmates were not taking advantage of Clark's good nature and slacking off their own superhero duties. If so, woe betide the Justice League!) 

So on this occasion he let his presence be announced by a cacophony of alarms, materializing in the center of the meeting room and standing calmly with a basket of Martha's delicious muffins dangling from one arm while the League assembled.


	7. Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Leaguers assemble to deal with the visitor

Since he was being polite this visit, Loki merely stood patiently with his basket of muffins and waited for the resident heroes to assemble in response to the blaring alarms. The Watchtower residents were caught rather flat-footed, not expecting a “villain” to appear suddenly in their own headquarters. This would be a good learning experience for them Loki congratulated himself piously.

The heroes arrived ready for battle but uncertain how to treat the visitor standing calmly in the middle of the room carrying an unthreatening (but rather tempting) basket of muffins. Loki calmly surveyed the heros and weapons ranged against him, rather enjoying the chaos (and the attention). He didn't think they would attack unless provoked, but he had enshrouded himself in an invisible magical shield just in case.

The standoff between the confused heroes and the amused villain was broken when Superman arrived, breathless from his quick return to the Watchtower after hearing the alert while out in space repositioning one of their satellites. He had zoomed back to help defend his friends, only to find it unnecessary. “Mother! What are you doing here?”

Loki couldn't restrain his smile in response to his son's words. He had shed happy tears the first time his youngest had tentatively called him “mother” and the joy at the endearment had not yet worn off. While some of the heros seemed surprised, the majority (the ones most thought of as the core group) were not. It seemed his son was not only willing to acknowledge their relationship publicly, but had already shared the news with some of his closest companions. Loki's heart swelled with love. It was definitely worth any minor irritations caused by dealing with these “superheros” to have a closer relationship with his long-lost son. As Kal-El swept him into a crushing hug Loki resolved to be on his best behavior so as to not embarrass his son amongst his little friends.

Of course, best behavior is a relative thing, and his restraint didn't last long once the de facto leader of the group stalked forward, black cape swirling, to interrupt the moment and confront the pair....


	8. Going Batty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a showdown with the Dark Knight

Loki waited to see how the Dark Knight would handle his incursion into Justice League territory.

The heroes of the League were in theory all equals, but some were more prominent and had taken leadership roles in their little clubhouse. Kal-El because of his incredible strength. This one because of his intelligence and shear force of will. Although it seemed this mortal hero had a reputation for being even more taciturn and gloomy than Hogun. Indeed, the hero was much like the city he dwelt in: dark, dour, and dangerous. Unwelcoming to outsiders and unforgiving of weakness. Although perhaps the last was not entirely accurate. The Dark Knight had appointed himself champion for the defenseless of Gotham, protecting them from the criminal element that preyed upon them. It was only in himself in which he would not tolerate weakness. Indeed he had honed himself into a weapon so that he could fight madmen and monsters and make even beings with the powers of gods follow his orders.

While part of Loki's reason for visiting the Watchtower was to assess the heroes who fought alongside his son, it was this hero in particular he was eager to see.

Loki knew his son respected the other hero, and had often sought his advice regarding his whole 'superhero' lifestyle. Indeed, the fact that for all intents and purposes a “normal” unpowered human could not only hold his own but excel amongst those gifted with various superpowers was astounding. His son valued the man's opinion, and Loki doubted that the other would be likely to welcome the presence of a super villain in his comrade's life. Loki needed to get the measure of the other man if he was to be a potential impediment to his building a relationship with his son. Even better would be to forge some sort of truce with the other man.

The Dark Knight had stalked fearlessly up to Loki and fixed him with a cold implacable stare. But while he might seem menacing to common midgardian criminals, his attempt to loom threateningly over Loki was doomed to failure. Loki had in his many centuries faced more powerful and fearsome foes. To say nothing of the dread Loki still felt when confronted by the disapproving gaze of Odin Allfather.

Loki's thoughts of his not-father were interrupted when the other growled out “What are you doing here?”

“I just popped in for a quick visit with my son” Loki said with his most annoying and condescending smile.

“You shouldn't be here. How did you get in?”

“I go where I want. And was it supposed to be difficult to enter?” Loki said with patently false innocence just dripping from each word.

(It might seem strange to deliberately provoke someone he wanted to build a truce with, but Loki knew that if he came with a friendly smile and polite manners he would only be met with suspicion. Acting rather like a jerk would actually put the other man at ease as it would be more in keeping with the behavior he was expecting.)

Having successfully pushed the other man's buttons, his opponent could only reply with an inarticulate growl and some muttering about dangerous aliens.

Loki hid a frown at the comment. He didn't mind for himself, as it was only wise to call him dangerous. But the “aliens” implicated his son (and quite a few other League members) as well. Later Loki would have to look into recent events in Gotham, as her protector seemed to be having an exceptionally bad day and it was bleeding into his response. But for now Loki would have to stop the other man before his temper caused him to say something that might wound his son's feelings and damage the relationship Kal-El had with his sometimes mentor.

A snap of his fingers (just for show) and any further comments were cut off as Loki helped the hero become a “bat man” for real. He fluttered around Loki, battering ineffectually against the magic shield, with the resultant magic zaps doing little to improve the grumpy hero's attitude. 

Those not wearing helmets showed various signs of shock, discomfort, and some hidden amusement at their comrade's transformation. Flash had vibrated in place for a few moments before vanishing from the room after catching sight of a men's room pictograph on a yellow background emblazoned on the furry gray chest of the large bat. From a distance Loki could hear the sound of the speedster's loud guffaws and the speedy hero went up slightly in Loki's opinion. The God of Mischief had always had a soft spot for those who could appreciate his little jokes. Maybe someday he would have an opportunity to arrange a playdate between the speedster and his firstborn Sleipnir.

Loki had to reassure his concerned son that the spell was only temporary and would dissipate on its own in a little while. (well, 250 years was a little while for an immortal. For a mortal human.....Although Loki had no doubt that some of his son's playmates would have broken down and entreated him or one of the magic-wielding heroes to reverse the spell before then). Once his temper cooled, Batman was smart enough to know that Loki could have done much worse. It would no doubt confirm what the other probably suspected from Loki's apparent lack of hostile engagement with the League or its members prior to this: that Loki was willing to restrain himself to accommodate his son's sensibilities. Hopefully it would be enough of a starting point for a detente going forward.

His little object lesson also meant that none of the other heroes objected when Loki requested a moment in private with his son. After stashing a few muffins in his dimensional pocket for Kal-El, Loki left the basket for the other heroes as a sort of bribe/peace offering. Martian Manhunter was even kind enough to catch hold of the large bat and keep him from following them as Superman led Loki into another room.

After exchanging a few pleasantries it was time to get down to the purpose of his visit. Loki solemnly informed his son that he was concerned about Martha. That on his most recent visit she had seemed upset. Distressed about something. Loki had tried to cheer her but had not been entirely successful. He told Kal-El earnestly that he was sure that an extended visit from her son would be just the pick-me-up Martha needed for whatever was bothering her (and as the visit would provide the vacation she so worried her son needed it most definitely would lift her spirits). Of course Clark said he would fly to her side immediately, his only concern was how long he could stay – he didn't want to leave his friends in a lurch if something came up that the League needed to deal with.

Loki said Clark should have several days without interruption or worry for his visit. Loki had a contingency plan for the League....


	9. Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark takes a vacation. Loki may have unwittingly released a monster.

Nobody expected Killer Robots.

Although, given how things usually went in their individual crime fighting experiences and as a group in the JLA, perhaps they should have.

Their current mission involved a smuggler who supplied guns, drugs, and other illegal merchandise internationally to whoever was willing to pay. Recently he had been upping his game, branching out into missiles and other high end ordinance as well as bioweapons. Unfortunately the most recent rumors indicated he might also be involved in large-scale human trafficking. Which meant that they had to be careful when taking him down, or the victims could be caught in a crossfire or killed to conceal any evidence.

Batman had organized some of the more covert JLA members into a small task force to track some of the criminal members of the man's organization and surveil likely locations. When they had intercepted some chatter about a special delivery, they had quickly converged on the warehouse with the intent to infiltrate and release the captives before taking on any guards.

Except the special delivery wasn't the cargo of young women they were expecting. Instead it was a small army of elite Killer Robots that activated when released from their shipping container and went on a rampage when a proper authorization code wasn't given. Later they would need to find both the source and the intended recipient of the army, but for now they had their hands full just keeping the Robots contained to the warehouse district and away from the more populated areas of the city.

The covert nature of the initial mission meant that none of the JLA heavy hitters were included, as few beside Martian Manhunter had a “stealth mode.” Most of the big guns were as obvious as their brightly colored costumes. Of course Batman had sent the request for backup, so they just had to keep the Robots contained until help arrived. Hopefully at least some of the heavy hitters that were currently on Earth were not already dealing with a Super Villain or natural disaster.

He was relieved when he caught a glimpse in the sky of a blue figure with a red cape streaking towards their location, but had to refocus on his battle to land what he hoped was a decisive hit on the Robot targeting him. He quickly checked to see if any of the other Robots that had exited the warehouse were about to break loose from the perimeter the JLA members had set up around them. It was just as he had picked his next target that the blue-and-red streak plummeted to Earth to land in the midst of the Robot horde with a mighty THUMP. As expected, a number of smashed Robots soon began to be flung out in all directions. The mass of functional Robots was being quickly reduced, and the damaged or demolished ones cast out were examined to ensure that they were no longer a threat before being dragged away by the tired JLA members who were no longer being targeted. The sounds of conflict slowly dimmed, and after checking the last defeated Robot near him, he turned toward the epicenter of the battle to make a surprising discovery: that wasn't Superman – it was the Avenger Thor!

“Greetings shield-brothers of my nephew” the blond proclaimed as he looped his hammer back at his waist. “I have heard tales of your many valiant battles at the side of my brother's son. And you...” he said as spied Batman stalking towards him. “I have heard much of you Man-of-Bats!” Before anyone knew what was happening Thor had darted forward to grab the Batman and envelope him in a fierce bear hug! 

 

**THOR**

Thor ignored the man's squirming and low growls, glad that he had been able to get past the other's defenses to provide the much-needed hug. Training with Captain America and the Black Widow had taught him several moves for fighting a more agile and quick opponent. Not to mention Thor had much experience with his brother trying to avoid unwelcome hugs!

Thor had been thrilled when Loki had sought him out at Avengers Tower and requested his aid. He was overjoyed that his little brother trusted him enough to help his youngest nephew. Of course if the lad needed time with his Midgardian parent Thor would stand in his place and fight with his Shield Brothers! Though the two teams rarely interacted, Thor had heard about some of the exploits of the members of the other team, the Knight of Gotham especially.

He had been filled with sympathy when his brother had confided some of the Man-of-Bats tragic history, so that Thor would understand and not take offence at the other's brusque and surly manner. Thor asked if there was anything he could do for his nephew's shield brother. Loki had been hesitant to suggest it, saying only if Thor felt comfortable, but that the other had no doubt grown up a bit touch-starved with no family and only an elderly servant as a companion. 

Thor nodded eagerly. Yes, he had on occasion heard his team mates mutter that this or that villain 'hadn't been hugged enough as a child' – sometimes even in reference to his own sibling! While Loki made rectifying that situation difficult ( _even though Thor would have thought from his brother's actions while they were younger that Loki received an excess of hugs in his youth_ ) Thor could ensure that the Man-of-Bats suffered no longer from such a lack!

**SUPERMAN**

Clark had been concerned at first when he saw on the news some of the JLA fighting a mob of Robots. He might have left the farm to help if Loki hadn't texted to tell Clark not to worry, that he had the situation well in hand. Leaving then would have shown a lack of trust in his birth mother that Clark was sure would hurt the other deeply. And he was glad he apparently wasn't needed this time. Martha hadn't shared with him what was bothering her, but he could already see that his presence on the farm was easing her mind. The worry on her face when he first arrived had quickly been replaced by joy. Since then all the fussing over him she had done seemed to take her mind off of whatever her problem was. And Clark would have to admit he had been rather enjoying his stay. It was nice to relax for a bit and just be “Clark” with no demands on his time but a few chores.

**LOKI**

Loki laughed maniacally as he ate ice cream and watched events unfold in his scrying mirror. His not-brother made his typical flashy entrance before commencing to whack away at the enemy in his usual blunt and brutish manner. Then the meeting of the oaf and his son's comrade occurred and it was everything he had hoped it would be! Loki just couldn't resist pranking at least a little someone so very very serious, and his foolish not-brother made the perfect tool.

Loki was glad he had managed to convince his son to take a little time off. From what Martha had said when she called to thank him for arranging Kal-El's visit, the vacation was doing the boy good. Of course ensuring that the lad didn't go running off at the first sign of trouble was the next hurdle. Loki had ordered his fellow Super Villains to lie low, and would personally deal with any contrary enough to take his warning as a dare. Certainly heads would roll ( _perhaps literally – although that might upset his son_ ) over this whole Robot fiasco. And he should find and liberate those human women so that the JLA buffoons didn't stumble into another mess. 

But Loki had known from the start that even if all of the Super Villains played nice, there could still be natural disasters or other crises that might tempt his son to cut his stay at home short. Which meant someone would have to take Superman's place, at least for a little while. 

Of course Loki could have done it ( _it wasn't like the JLA could stop him from doing anything, even helping them_ ) but his son's comrades would have been unlikely to welcome him and precious time in a crisis could have been lost to their distrust. Why should Loki waste his time and energy playing substitute when there was a much better candidate? His not-brother certainly owed Loki, and the oaf actually enjoyed fighting and being a hero. The only downside was that Loki would need to meet with the big lug and order him to do his family duty ( _Loki was not looking for an excuse to visit Thor - most definitely not! _)__

Things had been going well so far, but perhaps Loki should be wary in case he had created a monster – a hug monster. Growing up in Asgard Loki certainly knew how over-the-top the Aesir tended to be, boisterous in all things including physical affection. Recently Thor had scaled back, no doubt in deference to Midgardian customs and the frailty of his companions. Now that the hug gate was open again Loki would have to make sure to stay well out of arms reach, or to distract the man with several doubles. Thor was big but he could also be fast, although most wouldn't suspect that seeing as his primary fighting method was standing there and whacking the enemy with his hammer!

If necessary, perhaps Loki might employ his son as a sort of hug-blocker. Kal-El would be one of the few people impervious to even the strongest of Thor's hugs. While his son might be slightly embarrassed, Loki didn't think Kal-El would really mind all that much receiving a hug that for once he could really feel. Hulk was one of the others who could withstand a Thor hug, and shouldn't his brother have already done something about the great-green-ogre's obvious need for this kind of attention? That suggestion might be a suitable diversion if Loki found himself in danger of being a hug recipient. 

Not to mention the probably hilarious results of a Thor/Hulk hug attempt!


End file.
